


All Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Bruce Wayne, Disregard everything you know about the comics because this is the bullshit my brain makes up, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, bruce will continuously use his privilege to get things done, don't say i didn't warn ya, this is not going to be pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why are you doing this,Bruce?" Kal growled, unable to stop the tears of frustration from rolling down his heated cheeks. He felt humiliated, he wanted to go home. He wanted to tell his brother how Earth wasn't as pleasant as it seemed. He wanted to give that Kryptonian omega a chance, more importantly he wanted to return to his egalitarian society where everyone was treated as equals."Because you're my alpha now.Welcome home, my love."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be messed up, folks.

Bruce Wayne makes his way down the dimly-lit corridors, shoes tapping methodically against the wooden tiles as he kept his gaze forward.

He was here for one mission only, and that was to get the big blue at whatever costs.  
The big blue, nicknamed by adoring fans, called superman by others, had been flying across the streets of metropolis for some time now. No one knew who or what this man was, or why he was helping people people on his own accord, but one thing's for sure, he was an alpha. And alphas shouldn't be walking on the streets, let alone flying.

Alphas are brash, this was the statement that ended their freedom of speech. Alphas are domineering, this stripped off their rights. Alphas are a threat, and they need to be locked up for the betterment of society.

Of course, not all alphas were locked up in buildings, a 'save haven' as the beta and omega politicians would like to call it. Alphas born as aristocrats could retain their rights for the right price and proper education. Middle class alphas were almost always forced into a mating arrangement to avoid admission into the 'Alpha Sanctuary'. Alphas born to poorer families were expected to turn themselves in at the time of presenting or be charged.

Bruce couldn't help a small smirk as he made his way past the little apartments that hosted the alphas. The apartment was big enough to host even the biggest alphas, and consisted of a sofa, a queen sized bed and an open washroom. Entertainment were through the form of self-help books, or the small television that hung across the sofa. It was living, if living meant being trapped in a tiny apartment with two hours of freedom to roam the compound every day. Etiquette training was also scheduled thrice a week.

Bruce eyed a particular blonde alpha who started to pound his fists against the thick layer of glass that separated them two, quirking an eyebrow at the feral looking alpha. _Rut_ , he guessed. An alpha's rut are usually spent alone, unless an omega comes to claim them, choosing to bring them back into their apartment.

Omegas who were ready to give alphas a try could get theirs through the process of paperwork and one-on-one meetings, and, if satisfied, could bring them home. Alphas were taught to love their omegas because it granted them freedom that many could only crave.

The conditions of some apartments were devastating, from torn pillows to scratched sofas and disoriented alphas. Others preferred to read their book, trying to pass time without losing their minds. A couple of alphas were throwing lustful glances at Bruce, a bunch were begging him to free them and many chose to admire him silently. They were all dressed similarly in a fitting white top and black pants. It was very much like a detention centre.

Bruce stopped before a particular room, watching as the alien of a man floated around aimlessly, donned in what was known as 'Kryptonian wear', a navy coloured skin-tight suit with a red letter 'S' embedded across his chest. The alpha was also wearing his lustrous red cape, however, it seemed to have lost its glory when the alien wasn't flying at speed of light to save civilians. The apartment was left fairly untouched, the bedsheets were in perfect condition and nothing seemed to show signs of living except for the depression on the sofa. Superman seemed dazed, no sign of hostility that Bruce expected.

Tapping on the glass with his knuckle, Bruce watch as the alien turned towards him, floating across the room at a slow pace before pressing his hands against the glass. The curious look on the alien's face morphed into a small smile when Bruce pressed his palm against the glass, right where the alpha's were. He let the alpha study him silently, cocking his head to the side when the big blue's gaze didn't seem to leave his lips.

A _puppy_ , Bruce exhaled, admiring Superman's eager face stoically. He allowed himself an upward quirk of his lip before Superman's attention was caught by two gruff betas failing to drag the alien away. Bruce watched with utmost fascination as they spared, watching both betas fall on their rumps as Superman floated above the carpeted ground, arms crossed as if they were a minor inconvenience. The alpha's back was broad, broader than any alpha that roamed the streets of Gotham.

A second attempt to drag the alien out failed as miserably as the first as the alpha defended himself with a tug of his arm. It was obvious that Superman was trying not to harm them, and was becoming a little vexed himself. It was only when a third man came running in with a green piece of jewel that Superman collapsed by a knock to the back of his skull, letting himself be dragged out by the three struggling men.

It was true what they said about kryptonite. Bruce made the rest of his way to the meeting room promptly.

-

Kal-El was confused and upset, his hands were currently cuffed to the table as if he were a criminal and his ankles were bounded together. Even Kryptonian military forces refuse to use cuffs or the threat of kryptonite on his planet. Yet he was seated here, starting to perspire as his stomach churned uncomfortably.

This was his first time on Earth, a planet that many of his people showed admiration towards. The fact that he was captured easily and currently unable to get out of these kryptonite laced chains proved that he wasn't the first alien here. He shouldn't have came here, he should've listened to his father and married that wonderful Kryptonian omega who had been interested in him. Still, encouraged by his older brother to explore the planets, arrived on Earth to take a bullet of kryptonite to his calf.

He had been planning to leave Earth for quite some time now, but it was the ardent need for a saviour that kept him where he was. People needed saving, and who was Kal to deny them that? They treated him as a God before he was outed as an alpha. Since then, he had been retained here for days. The treatment of Alphas here were alarming, inhumane. He had seen alphas being sedated for the smallest things, sent for lockdown because of an opinion, and knocked out for expressing rebellion.

He was cut from his thoughts when someone entered a room, and a scent so divine filled the dull empty space. Kal whipped his head back, so fast that if he weren't a Krpytonian, would've snapped his neck. A man, no-doubt an omega, strolled towards him. He was the same man that had visited him just now, Kal noted. The man was dressed to the nines in an expensive suit that had Kal swallowing the lump forming in his throat. The omega's face was also one of the most handsome he had seen but the emotionless expression intimidated him. Had he come to help him?

" _How are you?_ " The man spoke in perfect Kryptonian, shocking him. Kryptonian was a hard language to master but this man spoke it as if he was native. It also reminded Kal how much he misses home.

" _I've... been better._ " Kal responded earnestly, inhaling the powerful scent slowly. "I can uh, speak english." He voiced, wanting nothing more than to get a closer whiff at that alluring scent.

The man chuckled, shaking his head like he was reminiscing a fond memory. "Rao, you're just like him."

Kal didn't dare ask who.

"What's your name?" The man asked, placing his interlocked hands on the table inches away from the alien's chained ones.

Kal felt compelled to tell him the name he had come up with to blend in before he remembered the impressive fluency of Kryptonian the man could speak. Clearly, the man had relations to Krypton. "Kal-El, House of El."

"A noble family, I see. My name's Bruce Wayne." The omega introduced, placing his hand above Kal's warm ones. "And i'd very much like you to be my alpha."

Kal paled, staying still as much as he would like to move his hands. Where in hell did that even come from? Wasn't this man here to rescue him?

"What? I'm sorry but I have to reject. I have to get back to my planet and-" He stammered out, feeling a needle break the skin of his neck before his body started to grow weak.

"Bruce, what's happening..."

" _I'll see you later, my love._ "

-

Kal woke up with his heart racing, feeling the heat that course through his body, particularly his groin before he could open his eyes.

Groaning at the sudden wave of pleasure that shot through him, he opened his eyes with a loud gasp. His hands were tied tightly to the headrest of the bed, and his ankles were chained but what forced a wrecked 'Bruce' out of him was the sight of the naked omega sucking his cock. They were both naked and the size of the mattress that they were on is huge. They weren't in the same building anymore.

"Bruce, don't..." Kal gasped, feeling Bruce abuse the slit of his cock with his tongue repetitively. "Don't do this... _please_."

Bruce, ever a man of little words, took the alpha's cock in his mouth, making eye contact with the alien who was starting to turn red. Kal looked just like him, the man who had promised everything to Bruce only to break every single one of them.

Kal couldn't explain why he was turned on, or why he was enjoying this for that matter. Arching his back when his cock hit the back of Bruce's throat, he stifled a groan. It's the pheromones, he decided. Bruce's pheromones were clogging up his mind and he was reacting to them splendidly.

Tugging against the restraints, Kal hissed at the way it barely budged, the cool metal pressing against his impenetrable skin. It felt as if his energy had been sapped. Whatever sedative that had been injected into him was rendering him weak and unfocused. In fact, he had been like this for a few days now.

Superman was not used to being restrained and the alpha didn't like that at all.

"Calm down." Bruce said, ceasing Kal's movements as the alien lifted his head to face him with a frown.

" _Why are you doing this_ , Bruce?" Kal growled, unable to stop the tears of frustration from rolling down his heated cheeks. He felt humiliated, he wanted to go home. He wanted to tell his brother how Earth wasn't as pleasant as it seemed. He wanted to give that Kryptonian omega a chance, more importantly he wanted to return to his egalitarian society where everyone was treated as equals.

"Because you're my alpha now. _Welcome home, my love_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Wayne, fancy meeting you again."

"Ah, Hugh, it's always a pleasure." Bruce winked, bringing the champagne glass up to his lips. "Please, call me Bruce."

Kal resist schooling his face into one of disgust, choosing to hide himself behind Bruce. The omega had been an outright flirt even after introducing him to the people as his alpha. He didn't know much about humans but Kryptonians generally preferred monogamy.

"Don't mind me, Bruce, but I think you look dashing tonight."

He has come to learn that Bruce was very popular amongst the elite alphas.

"Aw, what do you mean you think?" Bruce teased with a coy little smile, sipping on the champagne before passing it to Kal.

There were at another party, the third one this week. Rich people threw parties willy-nilly, Kal noted.

This ballroom was much grander than the other two events he was forced to attend with Bruce. There was a team of waiters and waitresses scurrying around with trays, plus he overheard that the champagne was imported from France and the tiramisu from Italy. The chandeliers that hung from the tall ceiling were ridiculously huge, big enough to take a group of people out if it fell.

Parties of this scale weren't common on Krypton. Kryptonians gather together often for a hearty meal and that was it. No formal wear or servers. Kal ran a finger down the lapels of his suit, enjoying how soft it felt.

"-and this is my alpha, Clark Kent. Clark?"

Catching the tail-end of Bruce's sentence, Kal cursed mentally. So much for paying attention.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr...?" Kal forced out a smiled, offering a hand to the handsome alpha that was dressed in a tailored grey suit. He wondered how much the suit costs, and if it was as expensive as his own.

"Evans. What is it you say you do again?"

He was Clark Kent, 26 years old and works for the Daily Planet. They met when Clark, a white-collared worker, received the once in a lifetime opportunity to interview Bruce days before he was supposed to turn himself into the sanctuary. They just hit it off really well from there. A classic fairytale, really.

"I'm a reporter for the uhm, Daily Planet. I write articles, mostly."

"Oh."

Hugh, seemingly unimpressed, turned his attention back to Bruce. "You could've settled down with any alpha you wanted, Bruce. Surprised you'd choose Mr Kent here." The man laughed, jealousy blatant.

Kal didn't know if he wanted to scoff at the irony or agree at the absurdity of that statement, but a deeper, more instinctual part of him wanted to punch the man in the face. He must have been reacting poorly because Bruce was suddenly resting half of his body weight against his chest. He minded the drink in his hand.

"Oh Hugh, I apologise, but I'm very much in love with Clark." Bruce laughed politely, brushing the lapels of Kal's suit to play up his bashful act. The alien felt disgusted at himself for eating up the attention. He smiled unsurely at Hugh.

Hugh nodded, squinting his hazel eyes at Clark before finishing the drink in his hand.

~

Kal contained the groan of pleasure that threatened to spill. His head was throbbing against his skull and his forearms were starting to get sore from clenching at the bed-sheet.

Kal felt sick to his stomach, he felt... mortal.

Bruce was on his knees and was naked saved for the Superman cape he had tied around his neck. A sight that should come off as silly but it worked for Bruce.

"Fuck..." Bruce panted, lining the alpha's cock towards his entrance, swiping his thumb over the slit a couple of times before pushing the tip of it into himself.

Bruce had barely needed preparation, the man was already sopping wet and the scent of his slick had already permeated through the room before he even removed his briefs. Kal refused to label Bruce's scent anything but pungent. His body however, couldn't get the memo. Bruce smelt faintly of plumeria and other unidentifiable flowers, like the fields he flies past occasionally.

"No." Kal squirmed, twisting his hips in hopes of pulling out only for Bruce to slide in a couple of inches deeper. The tight, damp heat engulfing half his length was enough to elicit an instinctive moan out of him. That was a wrong move.

Bruce, also surprised by the unanticipated penetration, steadied himself by placing his hands on Kal's ribcage. " _Stop moving around_." He chastised without much malice, inhaling deeply before letting gravity finish his work.

Kal listened, closing his eyes shut while breathing through his nose. If they were going to do this, he'd rather they finish this quick. The pressure he felt was unreal, but he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. He's had way better fucks than this, he convinced himself.

Bruce was moving in the matter of seconds, pushing himself up slightly before sinking down gracefully. If Kal wasn't trying so hard to disassociate, he would've been long lost in the lust that was beginning to cloud his mind. Bruce was taking his cock fast and deep.

"Oh god, Kal." Bruce moaned, clenching down hard on Kal's cock when it grazed against his prostate.

"Bruce." Kal rasped brokenly in response, itching to get out of the constraints so he could pin the omega down by the waist and fuck him properly.

Wait, that sounded wrong, he wasn't going to succumb to this.

But the insides of Bruce was oh-so-soft. The wet sounds that resonated with every bounce was also starting to drive Kal insane. In addition, the famous red cape he wore everywhere as the godly Superman was flowing along to Bruce's movement.

Bruce paused, wrapping a hand around the base of Kal's cock, guiding it as he rubbed his own sweet spot. He could feel the alpha's cock thickening, letting himself come with a soft moan before sinking down onto Kal completely, clenching on him.

Kal whimpered, knot popping without much issue, prompting a hiss out of Bruce and a soft proclamation of ' _So big_ '. The omega on top of him shuddered, threw his head back slightly and exhaled through his nose deeply.

Kal watched in silence, feeling a wave of horror wash over him as he started to have his orgasm, joined with someone that had taken him against his will. He held back a pained choke, eyes fluttering shut.

Above him, Bruce untied the cape, letting the soft fabric fall behind him and onto Kal's legs. " _Thank you, my man of steel_."

Kal cried himself to a restless sleep when Bruce left.

~

Kal was starting to get really bored, it has been a little over an hour since they've been here and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Placing his for-show drink on a passing waitress' tray, he filtered through the crowd, keeping a low profile like Bruce had taught him.

He opened the heavy door, slipping out quietly before exhaling loudly. It has been a week since he's been with Bruce. The time they had spent together hadn't been pleasant, neither was it totally unpleasant.

When he wasn't chained to the bed, he could roam around certain parts of the manor, granted he was wearing the heavy Kryptonite-laced collar around his neck. He had made a stupid attempt of removing it immediately on the first day and that triggered a blaring alarm that he couldn't stop in time before Bruce reached him. Plus, it felt as if Bruce had eyes on him everywhere he went.

Whatever that was being injected into him on a daily basis was also incapacitating his powers, it was a temporary measure, Bruce had 'assured'. The kryptonite collar was just an extra measure.

Whether it was because he was naïve or grasping at the last bits of his sanity, he believed Bruce. A unwise decision, he knew.

Kal sighed, walking down the decorated hallway sluggishly. There were detailed paintings of the manor's owner hung next to renaissance artworks. Expensive lamps were mounted meters apart consecutively that Kal was sure would unveil a secret passage way if he twisted the right one. He preferred the design of Bruce's manor,

Kal was about to turn back towards the ballroom when a soft groan caught his attention. He froze, wishing he had retain at least some of his super hearing or x-ray vision so he could identify where the sound was coming from.

"Fuck..." the same voice moaned.

Was someone injured?

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Kal made his way towards the closest unlatched door, pushing it slightly so he could peak in.

"Jesus... you're so hot." Someone whispered.

Kal flushed instantly, ashamed that he almost intruded on something so intimate. He was about to leave when someone else's voice stopped him right in his tracks.

"You can go harder than that, Hugh."

Bruce.

Kal held his breath, bending down slightly so he could get a better view past the obstructing bookshelf.

Bruce was pinned against the wall, legs wrapped loosely around Hugh's waist as the alpha pounded into him fervently. The young alpha, obviously encouraged by Bruce, was giving it his all, mumbling something about how Bruce should leave Clark.

Kal felt ill, a hand clasped over his mouth as he tried to stay quiet.

"I can give you everything, Bruce." Hugh panted, mid-thrusts. "I can pleasure you in ways you can't imagine."

"Harder." Was Bruce's breathy response, digging his fingernails into the young alpha's clothed back. The omega's eyes were roaming around the room, clearly uninterested, before his wandering gaze landed on Kal.

Kal paled, feeling bile travel up his gullet.

Bruce smirked, moaning loudly when Hugh's knot popped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me the robin you identify most with?


End file.
